


All I Want is You

by tajn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little bit of sadness, Biting, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Military, NSFW, Secret Santa, blowjob, first smut, happy holidays, not only sex-there is some plot, only soft biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan finds out that he has to leave for his mission early, Gavin is not happy. So Dan has to make it up to Gavin right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://fuckmogar.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Ffuckmogar.tumblr.com).



> So this is my first smut fic ... ever(and likely my last). But it was for a secret santa and I thought that it would be nice to post it on aO3! ... I tried my best. 
> 
> And as alway comment and Kudos please <3

Gavin had been in a mood all morning. When the achievement hunters had been recording, Gavin was being violent on a mad king level and destroying all AIs in sight. While editing, Michael had noticed Gavin quietly mumbling to himself. Michael leaned in to hear what the brit was saying and all he heard was a string of near incomprehensible British slurs. 

When Gavin had been called collected by Burnie, the hunters twisted in their chair to form a clumsy circle. “So why is Gav being such a pisspot today?” Michael asked. 

“I think Dan’s being deployed for his mission soon,” Jack said a bit sadly. 

“That isn’t for a couple of weeks though,” Ray said sighing. “I thought we would have at least a week before Gav started moping.” 

“That” Ryan said gesturing at Gavin’s desk in reference to how Gavin had been acting, “is not Gavin moping. He seems pretty angry,” 

 

“I don’t” Geoff began before being interrupted by his phone buzzing. “It’s Dan.” Geoff said taking a moment to read the text. “Shit.” Geoff rubbed his face tiredly. 

“What is it?” Jack asked. 

“Dan’s deployment got moved up,” 

“When's he going to be leaving?” Ray said quietly.

"Tomorrow night.” 

“Fuck,” Michael said softly. 

The whole office twisted when the door began to open and in slid Gavin, who didn’t even seem to notice the strange conglomeration that had appeared in the center of the room. “Geoff,” Gavin said looking ten times as tired than before he left, “Burnie said that I gotta take the day off. Said. I'm scaring the interns” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Could I bother you for a ride,” 

“No problem.” Geoff said quickly collecting his car keys. “Come on Gavino,” Geoff said already out the door. 

Gavin was simmering in silence on the car ride home. The only sound he made was long drawn out sighs with filtered rage.

Gavin reached for the door and Geoff cleared his throat. “You know it’s not easy for the ones leaving either,” 

“Thanks for the ride Geoff.” Gavin said. His voice was flat and deliberate. 

The walk to the apartment seemed to take longer than usual, as Gavin thought about what Geoff had said. It was a simple statement that Gavin knew was true but there was a voice in Gavin’s head that whispered how Dan was leaving him and there was the possibility that he would never come back. And that little voice, somehow, had spun Gavin into a rage. When all Gavin wanted was to snuggle in close with Dan until Dan had to leave. After an eternity in thought, Gavin finally made it to the door.

Dan’s eyes shot up from his phone and smiled when he saw Gavin walk in. “Hello, Love,” Dan said standing up and going in to kiss Gavin. but Gavin just shrugged him away. 

“Hey Daniel, Are you done packing?” Gavin said almost flinching at the curtness in his own voice. 

Dan’s eyes were full of disappointment but he continued to smile. “Geoff told me that you were going to get off early today. DO you wanna go somewhere for dinner.” 

“Not really,” Gavin shrugged and made his way to the bedroom. 

“How about we order in?” 

“Nah.” 

“I could try and make up something.” 

Gavin lips betrayed him in a smile. “I would rather have you not burn the house down,” finally gaining some control, his lips twisted into a frown, “Don’t want to be homeless as you go fight in some bloody war.” 

“Gav,” Dan said his eyes softening. “ I have to go.” 

“I know that be it isn’t fair how they can just call you in with no warning at all,” 

“B, I’m sorry.” Dan said pulling Gavin in close. “I know it’s close to  
Christmas-“

“IT”S NOT ABOUT BLOODY CHRISTMAS!” Gavin said his voice cracking and he twisted out of Dan’s arms. 

“Then what is it about?” Dan said trying to search Gavin’s eye for the answer but there was only silence. “Please B,” 

“I don’t want you to die,” Gavin said quietly, almost as if he was embarrassed of saying this out loud.

“I won’t die.” There was such confidence in Dan’s voice that Gavin really want to believe him.

“You can’t say that.” 

“Gav, you don’t have to be scared of me dying. It a routine mission-“ 

“I do have to be scared,” Gavin interrupted. “I love you, how could I not be pissing myself when my boyfriend is going off to fucking war?” 

“You love me?” Dan said his face melting into a dopey smile. 

“Of course I do.” Gavin blushed but there was still some challenge in his eyes.. 

“I know you do, “Dan said quickly as the blush quickly infected his own cheeks “but this is the first time you said something like that,”

“Well you should have just known, you idiot.” Gavin said and let Dan pull him in close. 

“I love you too,” Dan said pulling Gavin in for a deep kiss so quickly that their teeth clicked together. “Sorry,” Dan huffed and his hands drifted up Gavin’s sides. 

“ ‘s fine,” Gavin breathed and trying to pull Dan in even closer.

Dan smiled and began to nip at the bottom of Gavin’s lips and began undoing Gavin’s shirt. 

“I really love you,” Dan huffed.

“Yeah?”

“yeah. And I’ll prove it,” Dan said pulling Gavin in for another long kiss. This time he slipped in his tongue and drew long figure eights in Gavin’s mouth. 

Gavin hands went to his hips and he began to undo his belt and wiggle his tight jeans off.

“Impatient?” Dan smiled.

“So I can’t be a little selfish today?” Gavin said with a pout. 

“You asked for it then,” Dan growled and began attacking Gavin’s neck with soft kisses and he began to guide Gavin towards the bed. Gavin’s shirt, now methodically unbuttoned was stripped and thrown to the ground. Dan broke away from Gavin and gave his a soft push onto the bed, which gave him enough time to pull his own shirt off. 

Then he was right back into the action. Dan positioned himself on top of Gavin and the kisses on Gavin’s neck transformed into Dan gently biting along Gavin’s clavicle and down his chest. By the time Dan got to Gavin’s nipples, Gavin was already on the edge of flustered. 

Dan knew to spend special attention here. His tongue flittered over the nipple until they perked and then Dan nipped at it until it was on the edge of painful and left Gavin breathless. Gavin still had enough breath to say, “You really are marking me up this time.” 

“They gotta last until I get back,” Dan huffed and continued the trail down Gavin’s stomach. And with experience hands, Dan pulled down Gavin’s pants exposing Gavin’s erection. 

“Damn,” Dan said wetting his lips.

“My knob is always ready for you,” Gavin smirked..

“Don’t call it that,” Dan said a small huff of laughter escaping his nose.

“Why no-“ Gavin’s words got caught in his throat as Dan wrapped his lips around Gavin’s penis. 

Dan traced his tongue along the base of Gavin’s shaft and began a slow rhythmic sucking. Gavin wrapped his fingers through Dan’s hair and his grip tightened with every bob. Every so often, Dan’s teeth would graze over Gavin’s dick causing Gavin’s hips to thrust. But what cause Gavin to cum wasn’t the dizzying ecstasy of the blow job but what he saw when he looked down. Dan’s lips, red and swollen. Hollow cheeks. And Dan just looking up at him with eyes full of devote love. Gavin was rocked over the edge and came deeply into the back of Dan’s throat. 

Dan gave one long deliberate lick before his lips parted from Gavin’s dick. The cold air causing it to prick up slightly.

“ Do you forgive me?” Dan said wiping off his face. 

“I bloody have to after that” Gavin sighed as his head collapsed into the pillow. 

“Good thing that this is only part one,” Dan smiled as he began to unbuckle his own jeans, which was the catalyst of a long night of a long night of love.

When Gavin woke up the next morning he heard loud whispers coming from the kitchen. Gavin rolled out of bed and the whispering ceased but after a moment the voices returned.

“Did you hear that?” 

“Is Gavin awake?”

“ It’s cause you guys are being loud as dicks,”

“Well you weren’t being fucking silent either.” 

“Let just hurry up and finish this,” 

“Gavin just stay in our room for a minute,” Dan called before a series of crashes, curses and complaints, which ended with the door slamming. Dan took in a deep breath before saying, “okay, you can come out now.” 

When Gavin opened the door, it looked like Christmas had thrown up in the apartment. Fake snow was everywhere and decorations covered almost every flat surface and soft Christmas music was playing in the back ground.. And in the center of the room was the biggest possible tree that could fit in the room along with a lavish Christmas break fast and all Gavin could say was, “wow” 

“Merry Christmas, B” Dan called out wearing a dorky Santa hat.

“You did all this?” Gavin said.

“Obviously… I may have had a bit of help” Dan shrugged.

“I heard.” Gavin looked at the spread of food. “Geoff made this right?” 

Dan nodded.

“Good, I’m starved.” Gavin said plunking himself into the seat. 

When the duo finished eating, Dan pulled out a small box.  
“your not proposing are you?” Gavin saw gawking at the box. 

“Better,” Dan said handing the box over to Gavin. 

Like a deprived child at Christmas, Gavin ripped the present open. And in it was a used set of dog tags that read, Gruchy, Daniel.

“What is this?” Gavin said looking up at Dan. 

“I guess it’s more of a symbolic gift eh?” Dan said grinning. “But this is my last mission,” 

“It’s your last mission?” Gavin let the words sink in. a huge smile broke out on his face and he tackled Dan into a hug, “Are you serious?” 

“Yep,” Dan said, “But I need those back,” Dan said pointing towards the tags. “I kind of need them,” Dan smiled sheepishly. 

“You mong. I bet you didn’t have time for a present so you did this,” 

“Nah,” Dan said shaking his head and before Gavin could protest, Dan kissed him. 

But the kiss was cut short with a long honk of a car horn.

“I guess that’s my ride.” Dan said frowning slightly. 

“You better not bloody well die,” Gavin said with his eyes glistening. 

“Like hell I will,” Dan said giving Gavin a chaste kiss on the cheek. “ And if I do, I will haunt the shit out of you,” 

“You’re such a mong,” Gavin said playfully shoving Dan towards his bags. 

“I’ll Skype you when I get to the base,” Dan said grabbing Gavin’s hand and kissing it. “I’ll miss you,” 

“I’ll miss you too,” Gavin’s hand twisted into a fist causing small crescents to form on his palm. “see you soon.” 

As the door shut, ‘All I want for Christmas’ began to play.


End file.
